


Эти глаза напротив

by Vitvitski



Series: Сборник рассказов: "Шериф знает все". [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitvitski/pseuds/Vitvitski
Summary: Дерек старался не произносить его имени, но оно крутиться в голове заевшей пластинкой «Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз… Стайлз.» и от этого, кажется еще более странным и как никогда подходящим ему. Мальчишке с широкой улыбкой, родинками-созвездиями по всему телу и этими глазами, вовлекающими в бездну за собой, с которой не хочется искать выход. С глазами, что так сильно сводят его с ума.





	Эти глаза напротив

Всего несколько дней назад, в городе объявился новый оборотень. Чужак, забредший на его территорию, еще один альфа. Он чуял его еще на подходе к городу, но ничего не предпринимал, раз тот вел себя спокойно и не лез в чужие дела. Тот был заявил, что лишь проездом и свалит с города, как только сможет. И Дерек бы поверил, правде поверил бы, если бы тот не рискнул покуситься на его стаю, а если быть точным, лишь на одного члена его стаи. И Дереку просто снесло крышу от злости, чего никогда не бывало. Ему, альфе, с выдержкой сотни солдат, снесло башню только от одного испуганного взгляда мальчишки. Он не собирался делать то, что он сделал. Он действительно этого не планировал, но…  
— …ты перешел в альфа режим! То есть, полноценный альфа, мать его, режим! Ты обратился полностью! В громадного волка. — Хейлу было тяжело понять, осуждает его Маккол или восхищается им в данный момент, но скорее всего это было и то, и другое. 

— Ты просто разорвал его на части! И из-за тебя сейчас Стайлз с шерифом решают вопрос твоей злости. И он ведь даже никого не покалечил из стаи, лишь предложил Стайлзу стать частью его стаи. Ты же его не обращаешь и… — дальше слушать болтовню Маккола ему не очень хотелось.

— Да, перешел. Заглохни. — он не был особо многословным. И, в общем-то, он не планировал застать здесь Маккола, он лишь пришел спросить у Дитона, какого черта так вышло. Ведь, раньше такого не было никогда. Он всегда старался держать себя в руках, продолжая жить своей скрытной «пещерной» жизнью, как сказал бы Стайлз. И, обычно, это выходило крайне отлично, он по обыкновению закатывал глаза и что-то недовольно рычал, тренировал стаю и всегда держал себя в руках. До этого момента. И это его обескураживает. Ведь раньше такого никогда не было. Только один взгляд в эти перепуганные глаза напротив. Эти глаза, что так сводят его с ума. От которых пульс учащается, дыхание затрудняется, а сердце пропускает удар каждый раз, когда в его поле зрения появляется он. Такой сумасшедший, говорливый, возбуждающе пахнущий и манящий Стайлз.

— Он твой соулмейт, ты ведь понимаешь? Альфа-режим, переход в зверя. Нет, не просто зверя. — замечает Дитон, поглядывая на мужчину перед ним. — В полноценного волка был только по одной причине. Ты узнал своего истинного. Не так ли, Дерек?

— Да, узнал. — кивнул альфа, не особо скрывая этого.

— Соулмейт? Здорово. Это что-то вроде пары, да? — спрашивает Маккол, который не особо вникал в такие вещи, пусть и был оборотнем.

— Да, это и есть пара. Стайлз. — утвердительно кивает Дерек, сам все это осознавая и понимая, что окончательно попал.

— Здорово, — произносит Скотти, пока шестеренки в его голове медленно прокручивают услышанное и до него не доходит окончательно. — Стоп! Что?!

***

 

Он знает с чего все началось, он знает к чему все может привести, но он не хочет этого. Не хочет снова подвергать кого-то опасности, снова чувствовать то, чего его могут лишить. Не хочет терять, снова.

Дерек понимал, что после полного обращения, все что он ощущал к Стайлзу, только усилились, что делало практически невозможным его нахождение рядом с парнем. Ведь контролировать себя становилось все сложнее и сложнее, пусть он и старался, чертовски сильно старался не смотреть на него, так часто, как стал это делать в последнее время. Не касаться его, пусть и хотелось, жгло диким желанием схватить и прижать к себе, каждый раз, когда тот случайно задевал его мимолетными прикосновениями.

Дерек старался не произносить его имени, но оно крутиться в голове заевшей пластинкой «Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз… Стайлз.» и от этого, кажется еще более странным и как никогда подходящим ему. Мальчишке с широкой улыбкой, родинками-созвездиями по всему телу и этими глазами, вовлекающими в бездну за собой, с которой не хочется искать выход. С глазами, что так сильно сводят его с ума.

— Какой-то ты дерганый, племяш, неужто мальчик так тебя довел, что ты прямо не в силах скрыть свою радость от его ухода? — выдергивает Дерека с его размышлений Питер, заходя в лофт, откуда только что ушел Стайлз и Айзек, и кивая на топорщащиеся штаны Дерека.

— Какое твое… — «дело», хочет спросить Дерека у назойливого родственника, но застывает на месте глядя на Питера и Криса, — Почему вы в пижамах? Одинаковых пижамах?— задает он интересующий его вопрос.

— Это не пижама, а спортивные костюмы! Это во первых. А во вторых, два по цене одного и что тут такого, один достался Крису. Мы с ним занимаемся спортом по утрам. — уверенно заявляет Питер, под сдерживающего смех охотника.

— Ага, слышал я, как вы спортом занимаетесь. Кровать смажь, скрипит жутко. — отвечает Дерек. И, хотя его интересует с каких пор его дядя и охотник стали такими уж «близкими друзьями». Но, что ему до них, когда у него стоит собственная проблема. И имя этой проблеме Стайлз.

— Он же тебе нравиться, -замечает Питер, наблюдая за своим племянником, который явно то и делал, что думал о парнишке.

— Может быть. — коротко отвечает Дерек.

— И ты, конечно же, не будешь идиотом и сделаешь что-то, чтобы быть с ним? — терпеливо продолжает допрос старший Хейл.

— Может быть. — в точности дублирует он предыдущий свой ответ.

— Ты так и дальше будешь отвечать «может быть?».

— Может быть, — раздражать Питера было одним из его любимых развлечений. Но, он и правда подумает над словами Питера, который что-то недовольно бурчал о том, что все надо брать в свои руки.

***

 

Такое ощущение, будто про него и Стайлза… Нет, не так! Про его заинтересованность Стайлзом знают все вокруг. Особенно стайные. Хоть он и старается ввести себя крайне спокойно, но порой это слабо удается. Редко, но все же, он отпускает двусмысленные шуточки в сторону парня, помогает ему с разминкой перед тренировки и порой массажирует его плечи, после.

Как и сейчас.

— Ты слишком напряжен. Говорил же тебе, не стоит брать нормативы оборотней,— разминая ему плечо, которые больше напоминало камень, настолько были сжаты все мышцы.

— Да ладно, ой, блин, больно же! Ой, ай, да, все путем. — постанывая от, далеко не самых приятных, ощущений, отвечает Стайлз. Да, он бы с большим удовольствием получил этот массаж от Дерека в другой обстановке. Но, тот вел себя так странно в последнее время, после того, как обратился в волка, он стал намного отстранённее по отношению к Стайлзу. И это удивляло и огорчало парня. Стайлз не мог понять, что он сделал не так, раз оборотень, который до этого отлично шел с ним на контакт, почти, что был его другом (хотя Стайлзу, с их первой встречи, хотелось намного большего) снова закрылся от него. А ведь парень только стал привыкать к такому доброму и открытому Дереку. Так что, сейчас Стайлз готов был себя загонять тренировками, ради таких моментов, раз уж они стали настолько редкими и их отношения сократилось до минимума.

— Все, свободен, — похлопывая его по плечу и отпуская от себя, произнес Дерек. Еще б минута и он точно бы зажал этого мальчишку в углу. Он старается реже оставаться с ним один на один, все чаще созывая всю стаю сразу. И тем, вроде как, не на что жаловаться, а у Дерека есть возможность, хоть как-то держать себя в руках.

***

 

В следующий раз, он остается с парнем один на один, когда Макколу приспичивает еще одно тату. Будто прошлого раза ему мало.

— Держи его крепче, — включая горелку и замечая, как напряглись у Стайлза руки на плечах у друга. — Красивые руки. — произносит он, бросая взгляд на парня.

— Оу, — с улыбкой выдыхает Стайлз, бросая ответный взгляд на Дерека — Спасибо, наверное?

— И эти бы руки смотрелись намного лучше, держа ты в них мой… — довольно тихо бормочет Дерек, забывая, что Маккол-то прекрасно его слышит:

— Твой уголовный кодекс, Дерек! Боже, храни Америку. — чуть ли не рычит лучший Стайлза, а Дерек задумывается над тем, что это тату для Маккола будет чертовски болезненным. Уж он то постарается.

***

 

За неделю до дикой вечеринки Питера (видимо, это и было взять все в свои руки), на которую тот так усердно его тащил, Дерек подумал, что было бы неплохо вывезти стаю на природу и позволить оторваться, как следует, не особо контролируя силу и подальше от людских глаз.

— Я буду в одной палатке со Стайлзом. — сидя в машине, заявляет Айзек, пока они ждут того же Стайлза и Скотта, пока остальные уже выехали к месту сбора. — Или…не буду?  
— глядя на хмурого Дерека, которому осточертело ожидать эту сладкую парочку, которые копались уже минут сорок.

— Скотт, сколько можно копаться! –недовольно рычит альфа, как только те подходят к машине.

— - Это Стайлз копался! — возмущается Маккол в ответ, а Стайлз тихо бормочет:

— Я не мог найти свой аддерал. — усаживаясь на сидение позади Дерека, пока тот достает с бардачка запасной пузырек для Стайлза, который он всегда возил с собой.

— Держи. — бросая пузырек с таблетками парню и наконец-то выезжая к озеру, где их уже ожидали остальные.

— Спасибо, — лицо Стилински буквально просачивается удивлением, ведь Дерек возит в своей машине его гребанные таблетки. Дерек, мать его, Хейл проявляет заботу о нем. И это радует парня, но он боится, что это ложная надежда. Стайлз и правда думал, что это все лишь ему кажется и Дерек не относиться к нему иначе.

— Как думаешь, я мог бы понравиться парню? — спрашивает он у Лидии, когда они уже оказываются на месте. — Нет, серьезно. Я бы мог понравиться, ну…

— Дереку? — спрашивает Лидия, которая на пару со Стайлзом решила свалить пройтись и не заниматься готовкой или установкой палаток. — Стайлз, ты мозг нашей стаи, а порой так тупишь. Ну, конечно же, ты ему нравишься.

— Я не… Я просто спросил, в общем. И я не могу ему нравиться. Хотел бы, но не могу. Я не его тип. — заявляет парень, нервно почесывая затылок.

— Ты, сейчас, ходишь в его куртке. Он отдал тебе свою чертову куртку, стоило тебе заикнуться, что ты замерз. — замечает банши, скрещивая изящные руки на груди и наблюдая за тем, как тот покрывается румянцем. — - Ты единственный, кому он позволяет называть себя Хмуроволком и всякой подобной звериной фигней. Джексону за такую шутку он руку сломал, а твоему лучшему другу нос. Давай, Стилински, признай наконец-то тот факт, что ты ему тоже нравишься. Иди к Дереку и скажи ему об этом.

— О, ну прекрасная идея! –саркастично произнося и бурно всплескивая руками, замечает Стайлз, — Я сейчас подойду к Дереку и. и что? Скажу, что буквально кончаю на его светлый образ и жить без него не могу. — интересуется он у Лидии.

— Думаю, он и так тебя прекрасно услышал. –произносит Лидия, подпихивая другу к его тайной (не такой уж) любви и думая, что она вмешалась чертовски вовремя и жуткий план Питера о том, как свести их на вечеринке не будет уже актуален. — Иди к нему! — указывая на оборотня, который смотрел прямо на Стайлза и лишь усмехался.

А в следующий момент он поманил его пальцем к себе и стоило парню подойти, произнес, наклоняясь к нему ближе и задевая губами мочку уха, обжигая своим дыханием.  
— Твои глаза давно сводят меня с ума, мальчишка.


End file.
